A start to a new beginning!
by Jesslovesyou246
Summary: New high school. One old friend. Bitchy fan girls. And a mysterious emerald eyed boy you just can't figure out. Seem interesting enough? Meet May Maple and her start to a new beginning.  -swearing-


**Hi guys. I know that this chapter has already been posted under the same name, but my brother, Jake, thought it would be so funny to delete my story and make me re-write it. Ha-ha. Jokes on him though, since I saved it. I also decided to make it a little more readable. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mays P.O.V<strong>

**Beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEE-**

I smacked the snooze button on the stupid alarm. Sometimes, I just feel like throwing to the ground.

Hello. My name is Maybelle Maple. But please,call me May. I have chestnut brown, shoulder length hair that I usually keep in pigtails and Sapphire blue eyes. I'm 14 years old and starting grade 9 today. You may be wondering- 'Why start grade 9 in the middle of November?'. Well, I have a very good reason; I moved from Petalberg city with my mom and brother to Larouse. I didn't want to move, not at all. The only friend I have here is my best friend Gary Oak, who my cousin, Leaf, has a GIANT crush on. He promised me last night on the phone that he would keep me safe from all his 'fan girls'. Not sure what that means, but in an hour, I'll find out.

"MAY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! MOM WON'T START BREAK FEAST WITHOUT YOU!" My 10 year old brother Max yelled from the bottom of the stair case. I sighed and threw the covers off of my body and started to get ready.

I grabbed my skinny jeans off the dresser as I snatched my red tank top that fell. I put both the items on and got a red plaid long sleeved shirt that goes well with my tank top. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed out all the knots that happened while I was asleep and put it in my signature look- low pigtails. I threw the brush down and picked up my dark purple back pack, grabbed the red heart necklace Gary gave me when we were 12 and ran down the stairs, tripping and falling on the last step.

"Looks like you had a nice trip." My sarcastic little brother said. I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat my pancakes. I drowned them in syrup and gobbled them right up. I finished eating before my mom even got us our glasses of milk. I got up with my dishes and looked at the time. 8:15.

"OH MY GOD, I NEED TO GO!" I dumped my dishes in the sink and chugged the glass of milk while my mom handed me the map of the school, my locker number and class sheet. I finished my milk, kissed my mom on the cheek, patted Max's head , grabbed my bag and made a break for the door.

"May honey, wait a second." I stopped right before I got to my brown uggs.

"Yeah?" I say, hoping she'd just let me go.

"I love you." my mom says in a motherly voice.

"Love you too." I say smiling as I pulled my uggs on.

I opened the door, and there was Gary. Leaning against the mail box looking smug. Classic Gary.

"Hey May. Long time no see. Wanna give uncle Gary here some sugar?" He says, winking. I roll my eyes but hug him anyways. We start walking to school.

"Nervous?" Gary asks out of no where. "Me? Nervous? No way in hell! I'm perfectly fine. See? I'm smiling. Hahah, I'm so not nervous." I say. Of course I'm nervous, and Gary knows too. He smiles, a real smile- not his usual smirk.

"Okay. Change of subject then." He stares at my chest area. My face goes bright red and I was just about to hit him and call him a pervert, but then he reaches out and touches my necklace. He smiles again and talks before I can protest.

"You still have it.." I glance down at the necklace and laugh. "Of COURSE I still have it." He shakes his head and smirks.

"Race you to school." He says, in a challenging tone. Before I even have a chance to say that if I trip, I'll twist my ankle, hes already bolting down the sidewalk.

"HEY, THATS NOT FAIR!" I scream. I know I shouldn't, but I run. I run so I'm about 4 feet away from Gary. He takes a sharp turn, so I turn too, but I didn't miss the person who walked out the gate of the house. I try to stop, but my clumsy-ness kicks in and I fly right into the person. I fall back and hit the pavement. The kid glances down at me and scowls. I look up. And that is when I see him.

My sapphire orbs meet emerald. A gorgeous shade of green. Filled with annoyance, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm already working on the second chapter.<strong>

**I'll update soon**

**Reviews would be marvelous. Suggestions would be magnificent****. Thanks!**

**~Love, Jessica.**


End file.
